What notes and plants can lead to
by tothineownselfbetrue
Summary: GSR. A short fic about how they got together.


Title: What notes and plants can lead to.  
Author: Nicolah11

Rating: Teen

Spoilers: Slight for earlier seasons

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even a car. All mistakes are mine.

Summary: GSR oneshot. What brought Sara and Grissom together?

I just wrote this tonight, it is late and I am tired so please forgive spellings and any grammatical errors. Its all a bit blurry now so I'm useless to correct it.

What notes and plants can lead to. 

After a year of living in hiding they decided it was time to come clean. They had finally found each other after years of fighting fate. There was nothing specific or horrible that brought them together. No heinous crime or confrontation. One day he just knew he couldn't spend another day hurting her. So as a symbol of intention he sent her another plant, this time with he managed to put more than _From Grissom_ on the card. Though not by much.

_Sara,_

_I'm sorry._

_Grissom._

He hoped it was enough to get her attention. She however found it no more enlightening than the original plant. What the hell was he sorry for? Who would send an ambiguous note like that? Or did he expect her to understand what it meant? Before she even had the time to analyse the gesture fully a second note arrived.

_Sara,_

_I hope you can forgive me the errors of my ways._

_Grissom._

And suddenly it was almost daily. He couldn't yet bring himself to express his thoughts to her face but found the notes were strangely liberating. Sara would find the notes in her locker before shifts, or attached to some rare kind of horticulture, she quickly acquired a diverse selection of plant life. Each note was as cryptic as the next which she discovered both infuriated and excited her. Some were flirty, some encouraging, some just little notes of support, occasionally they were riddles or jokes. She didn't know what to expect from each one but couldn't help looking forward to the next.

They stopped as abruptly as they started. First she thought she may have missed one, or the delivery was late. But after four days she gave up hope. None of her colleagues noticed the sudden change except one. It was an unfortunate result of his thoughtlessness. He knew of course that she needn't worry, but then it occurred to him after her first tear filled glance that she had no such knowledge.

By that stage there was nothing he could do, the wheels were in motion and he had to have faith that everything would be okay. He was so busy making arrangements that he didn't have to deal with her avoiding him, nor did he have to pretend he couldn't see the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. His heart would have broken if he had.

Eventually everything was arranged. Now he just had to hope his plans would all fall into place and Sara would understand.

Her first clue should have been when Catherine suddenly announced she had the next three nights off. But the catch was she was being sent to a conference in San Francisco in Grissom's place. Apparently he had unexpectedly taken a few days leave. Sara was furious, nobody had the right to mess with her schedule and on top of that the cause of her anger wasn't even around to give her the chance to confront himHe's probably suddenly remembered a cockroach race and deserted his responsibilities she thought to herself as she packed furiously, she'd be lucky if she made her flight.

Her second clue should have been when she arrived at the hotel and found that neither Grissom nor her names were on the attendees list but that a room was somehow booked in her name. Deciding to deal with the organisers incompetence in the morning Sara conceded her fight with the receptionist and made her way to what was hopefully a luxurious room. But on the LV crime lab budget she wasn't getting her hopes up.

The third clue should most definitely have been the room. She walked in to discover that luxurious was undeniably how this room would be described. She had a private balcony, a spa, king size bed, complementary champagne and a view of the bay that was to die for.

Sara would forever after blame tiredness, shock and disorientation for missing the fourth clue. Somehow she didn't question that the champagne was her favourite or that it came with a dinner reservation. She had a couple of hours until her reservation so she chose to indulge a much needed nap. The bed was possibly the most comfortable she had ever slept in. She could get used to this.

Deciding that if the hotel was fancy enough to orgainse her dinner reservation then the restaurant also was probably above average. Sara was happy to dress up for a change as she didn't often get the opportunity. Putting on the only dress she brought with her - a flowing black knee length that showed off her never ending legs, she headed down to dinner.

Almost as soon as she walked in she was seated, it was as if they were waiting for her alone. Noticing as she sat down (and for a change she did notice), that her table was set for two. Before she had time to ponder the table setting she waiter informed her that her entrée would arrive momentarily. As she watched the waiter walk away she felt her eyes drawn to the entrance. And there he was, standing as if frozen in time watching her with such adoration in his eyes that she could see and feel it even from across the room.

He moved toward her in slow motion. Neither of them had taken a breath since they laid eyes on each other, it seemed as if they were each others life force and oxygen was no longer an issue. Without a word he sat in front of her, it was moments, minutes before they spoke. She was in shock, not sure what to think, and not even sure she wanted to just yet, she needed to soak in this moment, commit it to memory to bring out whenever her heart needed to feel alive.

Grissom on the other hand had so much to say but was so distracted by her brilliant caramel eyes that he was rendered speechless. He was simply unable to string any discernable thoughts together. Eventually he cleared his throat, jolting Sara out of her heart and into her mind. Her eyes cleared and she was able to focus on Grissom talking.

"Sara, I can never apologise enough for our past, both the distant and recent. But that is not what I have brought you hear to talk about. There are not enough words in any language to express to you the depth of the emotions I hold for you. I arranged for this weekend so that I would have what I hope is enough time to regain your faith in me and to begin to put such things into words. I hope you will allow me the opportunity to share myself with you."

"I have always known what to do about 'this' I have simply feared my own heartbreak for so long that I didn't realise I was causing yours and subsequently my own in the process." He took a sip of water to sequence his thoughts looking at Sara as he did so. He was not sure what he saw in her face, so he prayed for further courage and soldiered on.

"I am unable to change the past Sara, but if you would grant me the chance I will do everything in my power to make it up to you in the future. What I am saying or asking really is if you would still like to give us a chance?"

"Please Sara tell me I am not too late?"

He had finished his speech with his eyes studying his intertwined hands, as he looked up he was not surprised to see Sara with tears streaming down her face. Grissom wished he could reach up and wipe them away. Without realising it, in fact almost as if he held no control over it, his right hand reached up and he gently thumbed the salt water away. They watched each other in silence again. Grissom all the while wondering whether the tears were to be taken as a good or bad sign.

They were still staring at one another when the entrée's arrived. Not touching her food Sara watched, looked at, absorbed Grissom. It seemed as though she was trying to take in his soul and deduce his motives, trustworthiness and honesty all at once. She must have found what she was looking for because soon she spoke.

"Gr…" she stuttered. Taking another breath she tried again "Grissom it could never be too late. For you." The tears were flowing again, this time they belonged not just to Sara but Grissom as well. She continued.

"You have hurt me more deeply than I thought possible. But I cannot imagine the actions of any other person in the world affecting me as yours have and continue to do. If your words can make me so unhappy than it is your words and yours alone that can undo all those wrongs and give my life joy and happiness." Sara almost whispered the last few words and broke eye contact for the first time since Grissom arrived.

Grissom instinctively reached for her hand, he caressed her as if she was made of delicate paper. They both sat watching their joined fingers, each trying to contend with the events of the evening so far. Somehow, without communicating Sara and Grissom began eating in quiet. They didn't talk again until they were finishing dessert.

"Sara, I meant what I said, I will spend every day that you let me making you as happy as I can and earning your forgiveness."

"I do believe you, but it will take time for me to let myself trust you completely."

With that Sara and Grissom left the restaurant. Sara was surprised to discover that Grissom didn't leave her in the lobby. He flashed his hotel room key, it was the room opposite hers. In the elevator he tentatively reached for her hand. When she didn't pull away he held tighter, as if he would never let her go. As they arrived at her room they stood facing each other, close yet still so far apart. She let her hand move to stroke his face. His skin felt like silk to her. Grissom leant in to give Sara a chaste kiss on the cheek, but she turned to him and devoured his lips in a first kiss that released years of pain and tension. Breaking away after minutes of heaven Grissom smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"We have all weekend together, but for now I think we could both use some rest. Goodnight Sara." he said and turned toward his own door.

It was from that night on that Sara and Grissom were a couple. In the beginning there were more than a few moments of awkwardness as they got to know each other again away from work. And they had their share of arguments as they learnt to accommodate another person into their lives. But in reality they knew without a doubt that they wouldn't change one second of their time together. They treasured each other.

And now one year on they had decided to leave their security and share their love with the world. They had invited all their friends over to see 'Grissom's' new house. Nobody had been any the wiser when he asked them to come to a housewarming in the break room a week earlier. They were so shocked to find out he had moved, and that he was welcoming people into his home that they didn't notice the smiles that passed between the couple.

The garden was a sight. They had filled it with the plants Grissom had bought for Sara. And now with the lights and music under the Las Vegas night it looked almost magical. As everyone arrived they complimented Grissom on his decorating techniques and his warm home. When everyone was there Grissom tapped his glass to get their attention, he had some things to say.

"Good evening everyone. Thank you for coming it means so much that you are here to share this night with me. Although I am afraid I have an ulterior motive for gathering you all here tonight."

As he spoke nobody noticed Sara moving closer to him. Her eagerness to finally be with him in public was almost bubbling over and she had to stop herself from going straight to him.

"In the past year you have no doubt noticed a great change in me. Put simply I am happy and it is because of this happiness that I have made a new home for myself. By home I do not mean these walls around me, but a woman who has given me a new lease on life."

"I brought you here tonight to introduce you all to my fiancé."

That was her cue. Sara walked to Grissom with grin on her face. As she reached him Grissom couldn't resist pulling her into a long and passionate embrace. Finally breaking away he addressed the stunned audience.

"I believe you all know Sara Sidle, soon to be Sara Grissom."

_Fin_

Please review, I'd love to know what you thought, good or bad. As long as its constructive. Thanks N.


End file.
